I've Missed You
by gigikiniy
Summary: Pure Emily and Hotch smut. One-Shot for now but if the comments ask for another chapter then I will write one.


"Emily, how much longer do we have you?" Hotch asked with a hint of curiosity in his tone.

She took a second to gaze down to her watch, "Six hours."

Hotch returned with a subtle smirk that she immediately recognized. She incisively bit her lip followed by a sip of her drink. Emily was lost is his dark seductive eyes. The others were busy talking to JJ about the chaotic events of today. Aaron and Emily were in their own little world.

"Emily?" JJ said louder, snapping Emily out of her trance.

She cleared her throat and took a brief second to come back to reality, "Sorry, what?"

"I just was saying that it's thanks to you that I'm alive, really."

"JJ you don't have to say that." Emily replied modestly.

"Let me buy you a drink at least," JJ grinned, signaling the bartender. She ordered Emily a shot of vodka.

Everyone watched intently as Emily easily downed the shot, keeping a direct gaze at Hotch. She slowly licked her lips after, making sure he saw every bit. Her eyes lingered until she excused herself, "I'll be back in a minute," she headed towards the bathroom. Her hand grazed Hotch's on her way past him. A shiver shot down his spine, he already felt his blood boiling.

He needed an excuse to get away, anything. A ring from his pocket startled him. He picked up his phone, immediately smiling as he saw Emily's name on the screen, "Hello?"

"I figured you could use an excuse to leave for a bit," her tone flooded with lust.

"Yes? Let me find a quieter place to talk, hold on," Hotch said on the phone making it seem important. He held the phone against his neck, "I have to take this, be right back."

Everyone nodded, continuing their conversations. Hotch fled to the bathroom where Emily stood waiting. His hand immediately met her waist, "It's been too long, I've missed you."

She put her hand on his chest and smiled, "I missed you too."

The waiting was too much for the both of them, she pulled him into the bathroom by his tie as quickly as she could. As soon as the door shut his mouth attacked hers in a violent kiss. Their tongues collided, fighting for dominance. Hotch pinned Emily against the wall, his hand darted up her shirt. She shot her hand down and grabbed his bulge through the thin fabric of his pants. A small, throaty groan of pleasure erupted from his mouth. Emily, loving the reaction, bit Aaron's bottom lip and undid his pants.

She dropped to her knees and worked her fastest to free his growing erection. She grinned evilly as she slowly licked the tip of his cock, "Even bigger than I remember." She bobbed her head back and fourth, filling her mouth with him. He couldn't help but thrust into the back of her throat a bit. She grasped his balls in hand as she sucked his dick, massaging them slowly. He clutched her hair hard, remembering what she likes. She fit all of him in her mouth and stilled for a moment, letting him enjoy every minute. He moved his hand to the side of her face and then put his thumb on the inside of her cheek. He pulled his throbbing growth away and let her suck on his thumb.

She got up to her feet and their lips met again, he trusted his bare cock into her clothed center. "Oh god Aaron, I want you so bad," she moaned out. He made quick work of her button and zipper and shoved his hand into her pants. He pushed her underwear aside and easily slipped a finger inside.

"Em, you're so wet," He growled as he kissed and nipped at her neck. He pushed his finger all the way in and added a second without any trouble. He rammed his fingers in and out of her, her wetness literally dripping down his hand. He rubber he clit with his thumb simultaneously.

She let out a loud moan and bit her lip, "So good," she mumbled. She quickly ridded herself of her shoes and let Hotch take off her pants. As soon as she was exposed she hopped up on to Aaron, wrapping her legs around him. He immediately impaled her with his hard shaft. She held back a loud moan. She was still up against the wall, making his thrusts even harder. She bit his neck to stop from being too loud as he ravaged her. She tightened her legs to push him deeper into her as he brutally fucked her. Her nails dug all into his clothed back and his neck, she gripped his dark hair, anything to ease the ache.

Her disappointment didn't go unnoticed by him as he slowed his movements. He put her down and turned her around. She smiled, happy again as she bent over. His hands around her waist as he entered her again violently. She returned every thrust he gave, getting him as deep as possible. He quickened his thrusts, at this point she knew she'd be sore tomorrow, so she just worried about how she felt right now; amazing. "Don't stop," she breathed as he kept his pace. He kept his forced, but slowed wanting to preserve his energy. Hotch knew at this pace he wouldn't last much longer and he wasn't done with Emily. All at once he pulled out, replacing his member with his mouth.

He slid his tongue up and down, circling her clit. He sucked on her sensitive core and shoved his tongue inside of her. Moans filled the bathroom. He continued this pleasurable torture, adding his fingers to the mix. His tongue devoured her clit and his fingers were inserted deep inside of her. His thrusts were hard but still slow enough for her to need more, so much more. "Please Aaron," she whined.

A devilish look spread across his face as he stopped all movement, "Beg," he demanded.

"I need you so bad baby, please," she pleaded.

He turned her around to face him and gestured towards one of her legs. She lifted it up and rested in on his shoulder. He hovered right over her entrance, "What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me really hard until I cum all over your cock," she smirked.

"If that's what you want," he growled as he penetrated her core with forceful thrusts. He rammed into her with his hands on her ass, pulling her towards him. Her mouth was stuck sucking on his neck to muffle her screams. She moaned loudly as she released her mouth. Their lips met once again in a fervent kiss as he fucked her. He aimed upwards with his thrust gaining a loud throaty moan from her.

It only took a couple more thrusts, "Oh god, Aaron I'm gonna—," she couldn't get any words out. Her body convulsed unwillingly as her orgasm ripped through her. As her warm juices released onto his cock he couldn't hold back either. With a loud moan from him, he pumped his load into her soft insides. A cocktail of their fluids ran down the inside of her left thigh. Hotch grabbed his handkerchief and used it to clean her and himself off. They both worked to retrieve their clothing. After they both pulled their pants back on they kissed again. It was long and sweet. He wiped the sweat from her forehead. Both of them were coated with a thin layer of dampness and Emily's face and chest were still hot and rosy. Their breathing steadied with each other's as they finally caught their breaths.

"Aaron you don't know how long I've been waiting for that, I've thought about you everyday in London," Emily pecked his jawline.

"Ever since the last time I've been aching for you," He admitted.

"I miss you so damn much," She sighed.

"You're coming home with me right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You can count on it, I need a night to remember," she winked.

"I have so many ideas," he chuckled.

"Is one of them explaining where we were for so long?"

He looked at her blankly. They laughed and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

As soon as Hotch reached for the door to open it, the door flew open. JJ walked in and didn't even aknowledge him at first. "Emily, just wanted to check on you," she paused and glanced at Hotch, her eyes widened, "oh...OH. S—sorry, I'll just uhh." JJ ran out the door before even finishing her sentence.

Hotch looked at Emily. Emily looked at Hotch. Faces hot with embarrassment. Hotch shuffled awkwardly, "So, what now?"

Emily choked out a small laugh, "Hell if I know."


End file.
